Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/Relationships/@comment-113.169.167.123-20140826113659/@comment-113.182.241.66-20140911030016
one example "Tatsuya bravely raised a white flag. This was not merely lip service. ‘Even though you try to understand yourself, you really can’t’ had been a bit of ancestral wisdom that had been around forever; he thought from his heart that this was the reason for his admission of defeat. However, seeing Mayumi just throw out her chest in triumph, a seed of rebellion sprouted within Tatsuya. “You called it failing to recognize you, but I think Senpai has changed way more than me.” “Oh, really?” “Yes. You’re completely a university student. You look very mature.” “Re-Really? It’s just barely past the entrance ceremony.” She spoke as if to deny Tatsuya’s impression, but Mayumi’s not at all displeased look and bashful manner were obvious. (By the way, the university admissions ceremony was on April 6th.) “Yes. From that barrette in your hair to those grown up pumps, they suit you very well. Like you’re another person.” “Teehee, really… you say.” Mayumi was no longer trying to conceal anything, but she looked like she came to a sudden realization when her smile cracked and her face abruptly hardened. “Tatsuya-kun… what do you mean by that…?” No, it was not like she came to a realization. Evidently, Mayumi had realized something, “Do you mean I rely more on them?” “To make myself look different, more mature?” She herself was being made fun of by Tatsuya. “In short, you want to say I used to look childish…?” “You’re over-thinking this.” Naturally, Tatsuya was not so weak willed as to easily acknowledge his own misdeeds(?). Faced with Mayumi glaring up at him with upturned eyes, he made his face look sober and honest and answered with a voice that matched that face. “I have never thought even one time that Saegusa-senpai’s face or figure was childish.” “Face… figure…” It seemed like Mayumi had received some kind of shock. Looking at her objectively, only her height was short; her face and figure were not childish. Anyone would say her face was the cute type, but it was not ‘childish’ and her voluptuous proportions could be called extremely mature for her age. Nevertheless, apparently Mayumi had a hidden complex about — she wasn’t really all that short — her height. Disregarding Tatsuya’s denial, she was probably interpreting his words in the worst way. “Is something wrong?” “No, I’m fine.” As she answered Tatsuya’s words — in which she didn’t hear all that much concern — in a confident tone that was half bluffing, Mayumi was once again glaring up at him. “So Tatsuya-kun, what did you mean by a different person?” “It doesn’t really have a deep meaning. It’s a common phrase.” The persistently questioning Mayumi made Tatsuya feel like ‘he had failed.’ This was not a topic he intended to speak on at length. He didn’t intend to make light of Mayumi, but he could not have her occupy all his time. —Come to think of it, why had Mayumi come to her alma mater, thought Tatsuya at last. “Really? I don’t think so.” Mayumi made a straight forward appraisal. The ‘upturned stare’ transformed into ‘a scowl at point blank range’. Mayumi herself probably wasn’t conscious of it, but a spectator would mistake it for unwanted closeness."